


Parisian Morning

by Merfilly



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 01:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Just the start of another mission





	Parisian Morning

Illya watched, with carefully controlled amusement as Napoleon was flirted with by the young lady that was very much not their contact here in Paris. To his credit, Napoleon was extricating himself with grace, and staying focused on their mission.

Finally, he made it to Illya's table and sat down, picking up the paper to assume the role of a businessman passing time until a meeting. 

"Always a charmer," Illya said quietly. 

"I don't want to hear it. I still remember our last visit to London."

"She was a professional associate," Illya retorted, settling to enjoy the wait for action.


End file.
